ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Maya Cruz
was a popular singer in Ultraman Tiga. In reality, the real Maya Cruz died during her childhood with an unnamed alien using her body and her identity 15 years prior to the series. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unnamed Planet near Planet Natarn → Earth History Ultraman Tiga One day, Shinjoh ordered Daigo to bring Mayumi to Maya Cruz's concert due to his training in piloting Snow White. After her concert, Maya witnessed Daigo among her fans as she left. Shinjoh later encountered a strange light and crash landed on Earth but was still alive and under care at Dive Hangar with Munakata finding a strange recording which happened when he encountered the strange light. Similarly, the singer Maya Cruz also had the same music in her dream before she woke up. As Shinjoh, (actually an alien/Maya's brother in possession) awakened, Daigo gave him Maya Cruz's DVD which made him phone Maya 50 times. Despite the manager's protest, Maya accepted, sensed it was something urgent. Later, a UFO appeared where GUTS Wing 1 dispatched and fired, causing it to crash land. Shinjoh walked away from his bed and went to search Maya. As both of them reunited, Shinjoh telepathically revealed that he was Maya's brother from a distant star and came to retrieve her. With the next day is her one year anniversary debut concert, Daigo decided to come and try to solve the case. Daigo met Maya, whom she revealed that he was actually her long lost brother and that she's actually an alien. 15 years prior to the series, their mother was immigrating to their colonies but an unexpected accident caused the alien to separate from it's family and crash-landed on Earth making their life support system to malfunction. The alien used the body of a child Maya Cruz, whom died when her whole family involved in an accident. However, under some circumstances, the alien became amnesiac and Maya's memory was placed instead. The other one met Shinjoh earlier in Snow White and proceeded to reunite with her. Daigo met Maya's brother, whom in Shinjoh's body as he revealed that the reason he left Maya is because an alien race from a neighboring planet named Alien Natarn had invaded their planet, forcing a migration on their civilians. He barely returned to his mother but then she was killed, making Maya his final family member left. Alien Natarn appeared, revealing that the alien race had all destroyed with Maya and Shinjoh left. The alien attacked Shinjoh and proceed to Daigo next but Shinjoh holded Natarn, forcing the alien to enlarged. Daigo transforms into Ultraman Tiga and kill the assassin with ease. The alien that possessed Shinjoh left his body, decided to abandon Maya on Earth. After Maya's concert, she met her brother for the last time, as he advised Maya to stay on Earth due to her being loved by her fans and promised to met her again in the future. In actuallity, Shinjoh pretended to be possessed again to keep Maya stay on Earth under Daigo's advice. Trivia *Among Maya's fans were Mayumi (Shinjoh's sister) and Horii, who called themselves "Cruz-tians." *Maya (human)'s only surviving family member was her grandmother. Powers and Weapons *Possess: The alien species that possess Maya can possess any being. They can also teleport themselves along with their host. **Resistance: When possessing a host, they can resist most forms of injuries even from a laser shot. *Repair: When possessing a host, the alien is able to repair any injuries. An example is when it possess Maya and healing her body instead of it becoming a walking corpse. They can also repair their host when exiting their body. Maya Cruz Possess.jpg|Possess Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Allies